1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an optical waveguide including cores and an over-cladding layer covering the cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical waveguide, which is light-weight and capable of carrying out a high-speed signal transmission, has been expected to be utilized as various kinds of electronic devices. As the manufacturing method for such an optical waveguide, a method for forming an over-cladding layer by allowing a liquid-state resin to flow to be extended in a manner so as to cover cores that are pattern-formed has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-165138).
In an optical waveguide obtained by a conventional manufacturing method, light passing through the cores is scattered greatly to cause a problem of low optical transmission efficiency. An object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing an optical waveguide that has small light scattering passing through the cores so that a high optical transmission efficiency is achieved.